Sorpresa, sorpresa ¡Bomba!
by artemisav
Summary: "Definitivamente no podrían haberle dado unos amigos peores que estos, y definitivamente no podrían existir unos a los que quisiera más." Este fic no va de los personajes en si, si no de los actores, Jared, Jensen y Misha ¡Y el día del cumple de Misha! Un escrito super corto.-


_En primera, en primera… en primera he de decir.. que el día del cumple de Misha ya se paso como por diez minutos ¡Pero…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Misha! ;w; …tenia que decirlo xDU _

_En segunda… Dedica a la maravillosa, encantadora, increíble y… ¿Ya dije maravillosa? ¿Sí? Pues eso, a Paulina *_* por ser tan incondicional y darme paja hasta que termine escribiendo esta fumadencia, (que sé que te debo ciertas cosas y, algún dia, ya veras, algún día!(?)) y por colgarse horas al teléfono escuchando mis desvaríos y mis –como siempre- problemas para escoger titulo ;w;_

_ En terceeeera, no tengo beta ;`DU le he dado una revisada en diez minutos y sinceramente espero haber corregido la mayoría de errores, pero si me paso algo por alto, mis disculpas u,u_

_En cuarta(?) Estoy medicada, eh~ el doctor siempre dice, que conducir un vehiculo y usar una computadora esta prohibido(?) así que mis desvaríos son.. eso, desvaríos._

_**Warning(?**__) Un jensen sexy(?) –esosiempre-Un Misha de malas pulgas, y un Jared con una actitud muy… como sea, no me maten, en serio, aun con todo yo AMO a Jared Uu_

_**Disclaimer**__: En serio, nada me pertenece, nada ;´c ¡Nada! La serie de spn es de su autor(?) este trio de chicos sexis de sus respectivos padres(?) y la idea del fic, surgió gracias a mi amiga Pau, ¿ven? Nada me pertenece ;n;_

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresa~ ¡Bomba!**

-Misha, Misha~

Al fondo, muy al fondo le parecía escuchar su nombre, pero tenía sueño, demasiado, y había decidido que ese día seria su día, un día para pasarlo enteramente tirado en la cama. Así que decidió ignorar la voz

-Misha, Misha~ ….Mishito~ Mishito~ ¡Ven chiquito!

Hundió la cabeza aún más en la cama, tomo la almohada mas próxima y se cubrió con ella.

Un gato, seguro había un gato por ahí a cuyo dueño –cuyo estúpido dueño- le había dado por llamarlo no solo como él, sino encima ponerse a dar gritos cual borrego perdido en la ladera a…. sepa Dios que horas serian pero dada la nula claridad en su habitación era muy temprano… eso o simplemente estaba nublado, aunque definitivamente prefería la primera opción ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en el día de su cumpleaños le diese al sol por esconderse? ¡Al contrario! Seguro que hasta brillaba más… Eso y qué, si pensaba en que estaba temprano pues, se justificaba aún más el no levantarse.

-Ven con papi~

Bufó molesto, ese tonito de voz medio cantarín y soso era desquiciante, ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué el gato era idiota? No todas las mascotas tenían que ser un calco del dueño.

-Te tengo un regalito~ -

¡Diooooooos! Que alguien le diera un tiro al tipo, le estaría muy agradecido.

-Bien envuelto y empaquetadito~ y casi, casi –la voz tras la puerta corto la frase entre risas- listo para usar –

No quería, en serio que no quería levantarse de la cama, pensó, quizás, que si se quedaba unos minutos mas en silencio, el idiota tras la puerta se iría, claro, luego de haber soltado un par de burradas más, burradas que seguro le harían tener días difíciles con sus vecinos. Pero no importaba, la calidez de la cama bien valdrían luego las miradas raras que sus vecinos le dieran.

-…Bueno, a lo mejor no está empaquetado… ¡Pero envuelto sí! Bajo un poco de ropa~ Y eso de usar sonó raro… -Misha, ya medio sentado desde su cama, rodo la mirada, su amigo era increíble, definitivamente, y no lo decía en un buen sentido.

Sabía, sabía perfectamente que tras la puerta, Jared estaría haciendo caras raras y aspavientos más extraños aún.

-Sí, sonó raro, dejémoslo en jugar mejor, suena más interesante, y es más acertado –el tono juguetón había regresado- Viene listo paras jugar~ y muy deseoso he de decir~ -

Dios…

-Eh, Misha… ¿Qué no tienes curiosidad? -Jared empleo su mejor tono reprobatorio, tono que le duró poco- Saaaaaaaaaal, ¡sal y toma posesión de lo que a partir de este día te pertenece! –casi que lo había gritado, eso sí, en un tono ceremonial.

Le pareció escuchar al fondo la voz de Jensen, un poco amortiguada por la puerta y la distancia, y aunque en un tono más bajo, alcanzo a entender un reproche hacia el otro.

Misha a estas alturas quería tener poderes de verdad, teletransportaria a su amigo, a algún rincón alejado de la mano de Dios… y de la gente, eso o le ponía algo de celo en la boca.

-Miiiiiisha, Jensen arde en deseos porque nos abras la puerta para poder dártelo –

En serio, Dios ¿Por qué estos amigos? A este paso no serían caras raras las que enfrentaría de sus vecinos, sino demandas.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso pero tanto Jensen como yo… después de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo, terminamos sintiendo lo mismo…

Lo único que él sacaba en claro era que le iba a dar un ataque como permitiera que Jared siguiera hablando ¿Su madre no le había enseñado que ciertas cosas se decían en privado? En momentos como estos reafirmaba ese pensamiento de que el Padalecki posiblemente hubiese crecido en el bosque criado por lobos.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a dejarle entrar de una vez.

-…Y entonces hablamos, comparamos ideas, gustos… y pensamos ¿Para qué darte cada uno por su lado? ¡Cuando podíamos venir y estrenarte juntos! ¡En grupo todo es mej…-!

Jared callo de sopetón, Misha había abierto la puerta con tanto ímpetu, que por un momento incluso pensó que le había saltado las bisagras.

-Jared –bajo el tono de su voz haciéndolo lo más peligroso posible- Si no te callas, quien va a estrenarte aquí, soy yo –entrecerró los ojos afilando la mirada, intento con aún más ahínco amedrentar a Jared, a Jensen ó al Golden retriever que este traía entre brazos.

Pero sirvió de poco, posiblemente las pintas de recién salido de la cama le restaba muchos puntos de autoridad, el primero rio tontamente, el segundo le miro con una ceja alzada y una mirada entre incrédula y… y algo más que no supo descifrar, pero que eso sí, le ponía nervioso, y el tercero… el tercero… ¿Qué hacía Jensen con un cachorro en brazos?

-Eso… -señalo al pequeño animalillo

-¡Es tu regalo! –Jared prácticamente grito- Te dije, no está empaquetado, pero envuelto sí –tomó al pequeño cachorrito de brazos de Jensen poniéndolo frente a Misha para que este viera la camiseta que la había colocado, la frase "I love Texas" resaltaba sin lugar a dudas.

Misha se quedó ahí, de una pieza, los modales probablemente se habían quedado entre los pliegues de la sabana de su cama, acomodados muy cálidamente junto a sus neuronas.

Observo estupefacto como Jared se adentraba en su apartamento, gritando algo sobre darle una bienvenida al club y algún rito de iniciación sobre el que sinceramente no quería saber nada. Pero antes de todo quería mostrarle al cachorrito su nueva casa.

Cada frase, cada expresión, cada uno de los gritos sin sentido que Jared había soltado tomo forma en su cabeza.

Dios…. Cualquier tomate palidecería a su lado en esos precisos instantes, estaba seguro.

-¿Sabes? –Misha se giró hacia Jensen quien denotaba claramente que a diferencia de Jared, él si había entendido lo que las erradas exclamaciones del castaño le habían llevado a pensar, y que eso le divertía sin lugar a dudas- Te aseguro que Jared en verdad quiere _estrenarte_ en esto de tener mascotas –hizo un especial énfasis en la frase- pero siempre puedes pedirle que te estrene en eso otro que estabas pensando –le regalo un pequeño guiño mientras se adentraba en la estancia, dándole la espalda pero sin dejar de sonreír- Ninguno de los dos tendríamos reparo en aceptar, mucho menos en tu cumpleaños –

Dios… en serio, Diooooooooooos…

Sonrió, definitivamente no podrían haberle dado unos amigos peores que estos, y definitivamente no podrían existir unos a los que quisiera más.

* * *

-Y fin! No me maten! Uu me he excusado de corazón(?) en las notas


End file.
